Péché
by Melodie Stryder
Summary: Quand la passion l'emporte sur la raison voilà ce que ça donne


OS Ciel/Sébastian

Quand la tentation l'emporte sur le reste voilà ce que ça donne...

Petite pharenthèse pour dire que les personnages auront des personalités différentes que celles du manga, donc ne soyez pas surpris(e)

On m'a fait remarquer que les tirets des dialogues n'était pas présent, en effet j'avais pas vu -', correction faite!

Enjoy this hot chapter!

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans… je ne pensais pas vivre jusque-là. Ça va faire 2 ans maintenant que Lizzy est morte. Elle a laissé un grand vide dans ma vie, après tout elle était comme une sœur pour moi. C'est triste à dire mais sa mort ma soulager… au moins je n'aurai pas à épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Mais bon arrêtons là ces mornes pensés. Depuis quelques temps il m'arrive d'avoir des envies vraiment étrange comme vouloir embrasser, toucher quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui : mon diable de majordome : Sébastian !

Comme c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose car je ne peux plus supporter cette tension sexuelle qui règne dans la pièce quand il est là.

Comme tous les soirs, il vient m'apporter mon thé, et je le fixe intensément comme tous les soirs, mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas s'en aller avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. Je bois mon thé à petites gorgées et lui coule un regard par en dessous.

-Sébastian ?

-Oui Bochan ?

-J'aimerai un cadeau spécial pour mon anniversaire…

-Que désirez-vous Bochan ?

-Devine... c'est quelque chose que toi seul peux m'offrir…

Je le vit se mettre à réfléchir, sans grand succès apparemment car il me demanda :

Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter de ma part Bochan

Je me levais de mon siège et avançais vers lui tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, j'avais à mon plus grand bonheur grandi et j'étais à présent aussi grand que Sébastian. Arriver près de lui, je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirait vers moi pour un baiser maladroit mais plein d'envi.

Après ce baiser je le regardai intensément, haletant encore de notre échange.

-Bo…Bochan pourquoi…vous… ?

-Tait toi ! J'en avais envie c'est tout… (plus bas) J'ai envie de toi Sébastian…

-Bochan, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous me demander ?

-Parfaitement ! (plus bas) Puis j'en ai envi depuis si longtemps !

-Très bien dans ce cas, je ne vois plus aucune raison de me retenir.

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur mes lèvres, dévora ma bouche et joua avec ma langue, d'une manière délicieusement excitante.

-Sébastian… la chambre…

Sans un mot et tout en continuant de m'embrasser il me porta jusqu'à mon lit, ou il m'y plaqua dans un grondement animal.

-Sébastian…

Je le déshabillai fébrilement, depuis le temps où je voulais le voir nu !

-Sébastian… j'ai envie de toi.

Je rougis à mes propres mots qui semblaient sortir sans que je les contrôles, ne s'en souciant pas, il s'allongeât dans le grand lit, sa peau blanche contrastant avec les draps pourpres.

-Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous souhaitez Bochan, je _vous_ appartiens.

Je frissonnais à cette constatation, c'est vrai il était _mien_ il _m'appartenait_.

Je me déshabillais aussi sentant le regard de Sébastian sur mon corps, une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, je le contemplais, là, allonger sur les draps, tel un appel à la débauche.

Je me rapprochais de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, il s'abandonna totalement alors que je caressais ses cheveux. Ma main descendit et alla explorer son corps, elle passa sur un de ses tétons et il gémit dans ma bouche, c'était affreusement excitant comme son, je stoppais le baiser afin de pouvoir l'entendre plus clairement, et réitérai mon geste sur son téton, il gémit de nouveau se mordant la lèvre inférieur, gêné de s'être laisser aller.

-Ne te retient pas Sébastian, je veux entendre le plaisir que je te procure.

Encore ces mots si pervers qui sortaient mais à ces mots je le vit rougir légèrement et détourné le regard. J'avais l'impression pour une fois d'être le maître incontesté de la situation et ça me plaisait, énormément.

Je me baissais doucement pour mettre ma bouche sur son téton durcit sous le plaisir, dès que ma bouche eu abrité celui-ci, Sébastian poussa un long gémissement rauque, m'envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale et terminant son chemin sur mon sexe qui se contracta d'envie. Enhardi par ces sensations je me mis à lécher, sucer et mordiller ce morceau de chair, Sébastian gémissant à chacune que mes attentions, il était vraiment sensible à cet endroit-là ! Voulant trouver d'autres endroits qui arracherai des soupirs à mon majordome, je remontai et m'attaquai à son cou que je m'empressai de grignoter et lécher, et pour finir je lui laissai un magnifique suçon. J'étais très fier de moi d'autant plus que j'avais pu entendre ses sons que j'aimais tant.

Je voulais plus, je voulais me fondre en lui, ne faire qu'un…mais comment ? J'étais si inexpérimenté…

Sébastian me voyant hésité, posa sa main sur ma joue, me demandant :

-Bochan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Dans ce cas pour ce soir laisser-moi vous montrez. Dit-il en souriant

Il s'allongeât plus confortablement et écarta les jambes, me laissant une vue des plus alléchantes.

Je voyais que sous l'effet de mon regard intense, son sexe se contractait de plaisir, voyant ça je remontais à son visage et croisais son regard.

-Ne…ne me regarder pas comme ça bochan…

-Pourquoi je ne devrai pas ? ça a l'air de te plaire pourtant…

-Si vous continuez, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mmmh intéressant.

-Très bien, j'arrête de te regarder.

Pour montrer ma bonne fois je croisais les bras et fermais mon œil.

Mais j'eu tôt fait de le rouvrir en 4ième vitesse lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sébastian, qui gémissait.

Si le court interlude de tout à l'heure m'avait fait perdre de la vigueur, elle est de suite revenue en découvrant le spectacle que m'offrait Sébastian. Il était toujours allongé, jambes écartées, sauf qu'à présent, 2 de ses doigts faisait des vas et vient à l'intérieur de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son visage, je ne fus pas déçu, il me fixait droit dans les yeux, en se pénétrant et tout en gémissant.

-Sébastian… Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre

Il retira ses doigts et se releva, pour aller m'embrasser fougueusement, puis me reversa sur le lit.

-Sébastian ?

-Je suis désolé bochan, je suis à ma limite.

Il saisit mon sexe, me faisant siffler, et le posta à son entrée, soudain ses mots prirent tout son sens. Il s'empala sur moi, descendant doucement jusqu'à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

-Haaaa Sébastian, tu es si serré.

-Bochan, je vais bouger.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, de lent vas et vient, me laissant le plaisir de contempler son visage rougit par le plaisir, ses dents mordillant de temps à autre sa lèvre, et gémissant, lorsqu'il s'enfonçait trop brutalement.

-Sébastian, on peut échanger ?

-Comment ça ?

-Comme ça.

Je le prenais dans mes bras et nous fis rouler, j'attrapais les jambes de Sébastian, et fit un vas et vient puissant, arrachant un long gémissement à mon majordome. S'en suivit un long moment de corps à corps, de râles et de gémissement, jusqu'à l'extase, ou je suivis Sébastian de près.

Je m'écroulais sur lui, reprenant mon souffle, puis me retirai doucement de lui pour me poser à côté de lui, l'embrassant tendrement au passage.

-Hé bien Bochan je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part.

-A vrai dire moi non plus…

Je le vis sourire et se rapprocher de moi se penchant pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres me disant tout contre elles

-Il me tarde d'être à la prochaine fois.

Et sur ceux il commença à se rhabiller, je l'attirais vers moi :

-Qui a dit que j'avais fini ?

J'attrapais Sébastian par le bras et le projetant de nouveau dans le lit, attrapais la cravate qui traînait à terre et m'en servit pour lui attacher les poignets, le laissant totalement à ma merci. Je le dévorais des yeux imaginant ce que je pourrais lui faire, le faisant se tortiller de gêne. Mon regard s'arrêta sur son trou et un sourire pervers illumina mon visage.

-Bo...Bochan? *pas rassuré*

Je plongeais sur sa bouche me frottant contre lui. Je continuais mon chemin lui dévorant le torse, contournant exprès son sexe le faisant gémir de frustration. J'écartais les deux globes de chair me laissant une vue imprenable sur mon objectif. Je n'avais même pas encore commencé que déjà je le voyais se contracter. Je soufflais dessus, lui amenant un frisson, puis commençais le lécher et à enfoncer ma langue à l'intérieur, transformant Sébastian en une masse gémissante, je remplaçais ma langue par mes doigts les humidifiant au passage et en profitant pour aller m'occuper plus haut, suçant le gland palpitant de mon majordome, à présent, celui-ci criait son plaisir ne pouvant couvrir sa bouche. Décrétant que j'avais assez joué avec lui, j'arrêtais tout et le pénétrais, il poussa un gémissement de bien être, m'incitant à continuer plus fort. Je ne m'en privais pas, changeant régulièrement de position jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin celle qui stimulait sa prostate à chaque pénétration. Les cris de Sébastian avait dû se répercuter dans tout le manoir, me laissant une certaine satisfaction, tout le monde était au courant que Sébastian était mien et qu'en plus c'était lui le soumis. Il finit par jouir, m'emportant dans son orgasme. Je m'effondrai sur lui, récupérant mon souffle. Je le libérais, me retirait de lui et lui dit en roulant sur le côté:

-Il me tarde d'être à la prochaine Sébastian...

Il se rhabilla très dignement et sortit prenant congé comme si de rien n'était. Au diner je pu m'amuser à le taquiner et à l'allumer devant les autres servants, hésitant à savoir qui était le plus gêner entre eux et lui, décidément les journées au manoir allait être beaucoup plus amusante maintenant.


End file.
